Just a Piece of Paper
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: Xander meets The 9th Doctor. BtVS/DrWho crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al

_**Just a piece of paper**_

Chapter One – Immunity

Xander looked from Mr-I-fit-in-everywhere-even-if-I-do-dress-like-Deadboy-all-the-time to the bit of paper he was holding and sighed.

"It's just a piece of paper, blank paper even."

Rose giggled, ignoring the Doctor's glares and Xander's help me looks. The Doctor just couldn't believe that Xander was immune to the slightly psychic paper

To be continued…

Btvs/Doctor who crossover

Author's Note – This was actually one of the very first fics I ever wrote, definitely the first I ever posted (on another site). I'm reposting them here, with a few minor alterations. They are all drabbles, some are veery short and are all set before 'Bad Wolf' and 'Parting of the Ways". I hope you enjoy reading them.

Thanks to veritygrey who helped with ideas, wording and titles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al

_**Just a piece of paper**_

Chapter Two - Pick-up Lines

Rose looked at her phone thoughtfully, only two people had the number. The Doctor was at the TARDIS controls, so that left...  
"Hello?"  
"Rose? Its Xander"  
"Xander? I can barely hear you. Are you in a club?"  
"Kind of. Look I need a lift home. Do you think the Doctor would mind?"  
"Nah, probably not. Where are you?  
"I'm not really sure, there was this portal and, well it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. I'm in St Louis, Missouri, USA. And could you hurry? There's this werewolf hitting on me"  
A WEREWOLF???  
"What's her name?"  
"JASON"

To be continued…

Btvs/DrWho/Anita Blake crossover

A/N – They do get better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a piece of paper**_

A/N – Let me repeat, these are very short drabbles. They are meant to be less then 100 words. I never intend(ed) to expand them. If anyone else wants to, go ahead, just let me know.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al

Chapter Three – Humanity

Rose's phone was ringing...again. The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"What do you want Xander?"  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"No one else has this number"  
"Oh, right. Any way, what do you know about cylons"

To be continued…

Btvs/DrWho/Battlestar Galactica 2003


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al

_**Just a piece of paper**_

Chapter Four - **Not in Kansas**

Rose looked out from the TARDIS. In the gathering crowd she could see Xander singing and dancing with a group of red-heads.  
"Ding dong, the wizards dead"  
"Which wizard?"  
"The WICKED wizard"

Everyone else, however was looking at the ground in front of her. Rose looked down. There was a pair of legs sticking out from under the TARDIS doorway.

The Doctor stuck his head out and looked at the feet.  
"Oh, taken care of old Moldywort have we?"

Btvs/DrWho/Harry Potter crossover


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al

_**Just a piece of paper**_

Chapter Five -AreaCode

"...4774..."  
"...4774..."  
"...599..."  
"...599...Right. Are you sure this is the right number?  
"Yeah, 15 digits for the actual number, 5 for the area code. You're not getting into any trouble, are you?"  
Xander laughed.

"Rose, I'm in the Pegasus Galaxy. What's the worst that could happen?"

Btvs/DrWho/Stargate: Atlantis crossover


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al

_**Just a piece of paper**_

Chapter Six - Pass the Parcel

Xander felt like he was back in high school, after being sent to the principle's office.

"Right, what have you done with my sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor didn't look happy

"Well, I did have it. But..."

"But what?" Nope, definitely not happy

"But B'Elanna decided that she needed it..."

"So she has it?"

"No, Tom Paris took it when B'Elanna wasn't looking"

"Tom Paris has it?"

"We-ell, I think Nelix borrowed it from their Doctor"

"WHO HAS MY BLOODY SCREWDRIVER?"

"Hey there's no need to shout" Xander sighed "It got passed around a bit more, then Tuvok confiscated it as a security measure"

The Doctor was silent "Are you saying that my sonic screwdriver has had more hands on it, than Rose's underwear?"

"HEY"

Btvs/DrWho/Star Trek: Voyager


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a piece of paper**_

Chapter Seven - Promises, Promises, Promises.

As Seamus Harper stared up at the TARDIS, Xander glanced at Trance. They both sighed. The adoration, evident on the man's face was amusing, pathetic even. Harper stretched out a hand, ready to caress the ethereal blue box.

Xander caught it.

"You can look, but you can't touch Harper. You promised, remember?"

BtVS/Andromeda crossover

A/N: heavily rewritten, mostly along similar lines though.

Never really worked, kinda funny if you watched the show.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a piece of paper**_

ChapterEight: I Didn't Deserve That

Rose and Captain Jack found the Doctor in a pub, sitting next to Xander, drinks in front of them.  
Rose grinned, shaking her head "Let me guess, you need a lift?"  
Xander shrugged "Maybe later."  
She rolled her eyes, wandering off.  
Xander leaned closer to the Doctor, gesturing at Captain Jack Harkness, who'd done something to earn a slap from one of the 'ladies'.  
"Who's that?"  
" Captain Jack. Rose picked him up"  
Xander grinned.  
"Really?"  
The Doctor eyed him suspiciously. Xander pointed toward Rose.  
"You see the guy Rose slapped?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Captain Jack"

Btvs/Pirates of the Caribbean


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a piece of paper**_

ChapterNine - Thar Be Wormholes

Rose waited, patiently, for the Doctor to notice her.  
"What does the one-eyed monkey want now?"  
"Xander wants to know if you have any maps?"  
"Of where?"  
Rose was listening to Xander's explanation when the Doctor grabs the phone.  
"What the hell are you doing in the Uncharted Territories?"

Btvs/DrWho/Farscape


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a piece of paper**_

ChapterTen - A change is as good as a holiday

Jack and the Doctor returned to find Xander and Rose leaning against a car. They looked like guilty little children.  
"What's going on here?" The Doctor looked around. "Where's the TARDIS?"  
Xander and Rose looked down, blushing with embarrassment.  
"It wasn't our fault"  
"We were just talking"  
The Doctor stared at Rose.  
"About what?"  
Rose snickered.  
"Stuff, movies"  
The Doctor looked at the car again.  
"Please tell me-"  
"It was her own choice"  
"- that my TARDIS, my beautiful TARDIS"  
Xander smirked.  
"She's still the same on the inside"  
Rose started giggling.  
"The flux capacitator's in the boot"

Btvs/DrWho/Back to the Future


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a piece of paper**_

ChapterEleven - The Truth Is Out There

Scully tore her eyes away from the now empty space, looking toward Mulder. His face wore a grin that reminded Scully of two people she was NEVER going to mention EVER again. He was going to be insufferable.  
"Not one word Mulder"  
"Six words Scully"  
She glared at him.

"What?"  
"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space "  
Scully shook her head. Frankly, Mulder was lucky she didn't feel like filling out the paperwork she'd have to do, if she shot him.

  
Btvs/DrWho/X-Files

A/N: Ok, I adore people who put my fics on their alerts (be alert, we need more lerts). But reviews are lovely to.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Twelve - Its Sonic

Xander slowly opened the re-enforced door and cautiously looked around it.  
"Give it up Mac, you're not going to get it"  
"I think I have it know"  
"MacGyver it's your 6th attempt. And the last 2 exploded!"  
"This time it's going to work"  
"You can't even read the plans. Half the materials won't exist for another 100 years"  
"I get the gist of it. The design schematics are the important parts anyway"  
"The Doctor should never have shown you that sonic screwdriver!"

MacGyver, A - Phoenix Foundation  
555-3627


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Thirteen - Visiting Old Friends  
(or The Paying of Bills)

The Doctor bounced into the control room, grinning.  
"Aren't you ready yet Rose? Hurry up, we'll be late"  
"We're always late Doctor. Uhm, Xander called, he needs a lift"  
"And Xander always needs a lift. Where is he this time?"  
"He said something about New York and a tidal wave?"  
"Well, he'll have to wait. We're going to Joe's Bar. It's a momentous occasion"  
Rose raised an eyebrow. "What? More momentous than the end of the world?"  
"Yes. After we introduce Jack to someone who flirts almost as he does, Adam's going to pay his beer tab!"

Btvs/DrWho/Highlander/Day After Tomorrow


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Fourteen - To Find a Profit

"So, Xander" Captain Jack Harkness looked the stage area. "Cordelia's letting you come to a stripclub?"  
"Jack, I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions" Xander looked around, conspiratorially.  
"Besides, what Cordy doesn't know, doesn't hurt me. Right Jack?"  
"OK, OK. So, apart from the obvious, what are we doing here?"  
Xander shrugged. "I haven't see Serendipity in years. And Bob owes me 50 for making Jay shut up"

Btvs/Drwho/Dogma


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Fifteen - Don't Forget Your Towel

"Jack, is that your hand?"  
"I don't think so, do you remember what happened?"  
"Before or after the drinks?"  
"After"  
"Xander said something about 'The Fabulous Ladies Nightclub' and then there were more drinks"  
"I remember the drinks... Was Xander topless?"  
"I think we all were, Rose have you seen my pants?"  
"There over... How'd they get up there?"  
The three hung over humans winced as the door opened with a creek.  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"I hope you're happy. You lot got me banned from the only place that serves a decent Pangalactic Gargleblaster!!"

Btvs/DrWho/Hitch Hikers Guide to the Universe


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Sixteen - Bigger Than Big-Big Jock Jack.

Xander sighed as entered the T.A.R.D.I.S, laden down with shopping bags.  
"Not like it's really my fault" he mumbled, putting the bags down.  
"Yes it is" The Doctor closed the T.A.R.D.I.S. door, putting down his own shopping bags.  
"If you didn't need rescuing so often, THEY wouldn't be here. Honestly Xander, you're just lucky Rose is visiting her mum. Before you turned up, I've never had so many people see the T.A.R.D.I.S. Let alone get inside!! It's getting like Heathrow in here!"  
They frowned, hearing laughter from one of the hallways. Jack entered, covered in blue.  
"Hey Doc, Xander"  
He spotted the shopping bags  
"Is there whiskey in there? My new friends and I drank all the stuff we had"  
Xander and the Doctor jumped back as the small blue men swarmed over the bags.  
"CRIVENS"

tbc  
Btvs/DrWho/Discworld


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Seventeen - Intergalactic Hitchhiker.

The Doctor startled Rose by reaching over her shoulder and taking the phone.

"THE TARDIS IS NOT A TAXI!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Definitely not over the Wee Free Men" Xander thought, flipping  
through his address book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carter, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Well sir.....?"

"T?"

"I am indeed 'seeing what you are seeing" O'Neill"

"Could be a mass hallucination Jack"

"So Daniel, we're all 'not' seeing a kid with an eye patch, talking on a cell phone?"

The kid looked up. "Sorry Pip, gotta go"  
He put the phone in a pocket and walked over to the extremely confused members of SG1.

"You guys SG1? From Earth?"

SG1 nodded. The kid started going through his pockets.

"Dr Weir gave me some reports to pass on and said I might be able to get a lift home?"

Tbc…  
Btvs/DrWho/Stargate SG1


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Eighteen – DejaVu Again.

Jack Harper could only whimper as he stared into the face of a VERY angry man.

"Here's how it is. You're wrong, she's right. Times a fickle thing, trust me, I know. You're being given second chances. Use them properly...  
Or when I come back, you'll find out what consequences really are!"

Jack dropped to the floor, trying to ignore the wet feeling in his pants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander grinned "So, that went well"

The Doctor grinned back "You need a lift somewhere?"

Tbc…

Btvs/DrWho/Tru calling  
ties in with Xander's Little Black Book chapter 12 : DejaVu


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Nineteen - Universal Truths

The Doctor grinned. "That went well."

Xander glared at him. "You're only saying that because Rose agreed to be your fiancé."

Rose just smiled, still half clinging to the Doctor's arm. "You told Giles you could get the books."

"I said nothing about match-making mothers!"

Rose giggled. Xander and the Doctor looked at her.

"At least no one tried to kill you. And it's a good thing we left Jack and Faith in Venice."

Xander looked at the Doctor, horrified. "Faith meeting Mrs Bennet!"

"Jack meeting all the Bennets!"

Tbc…

Btvs/DrWho/Pride and Prejudice


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Twenty - How To Make Friends In One Easy Lesson

Rose giggled as the Doctor and Xander yelled at Faith and Jack.  
"What were you thinking?!!"  
"How could you?!!"  
"Were you thinking?!!"  
"I told you two to stay out of trouble!!"  
Faith smirked "We did stay out of trouble"  
Jack grinned "Far to busy to get in to trouble"  
The Doctor stopped his jaw from dropping, muttered something about 'bloody apes'  
and dragged the still giggling Rose from the room.  
Xander rolled his eye and made to follow. Faith grabbed his arm.  
"Hey Boytoy," she gave him a predatory smile, "Wanna see if you can out last Casanova?"

tbc

Btvs/DrWho/Casanova


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Twenty one - I Told You I Was Right Part One

* * *

Xander opened the T.A.R.D.I.S. door and looked around. Rose leaned over his shoulder. After a moment they moved back, shutting the door.

"Fine you were right. This time."

"What do you mean this time? I'm always right."

"12 hours," Rose gave the Doctor a look, "You told me I was gone twelve hours."

The Doctor opened his mouth and shut it. He opened it again and somebody knocked on the T.A.R.D.I.S. door.

They stared at it. Xander carefully opened the door. There was no one there. They looked down.

"Hmm, late you are Doctor. Was last week our dinner, hmm?"

* * *

Tbc

Btvs/DrWho/Star Wars


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Twenty two - I Told You I Was Right Part Two

* * *

Xander looked up, he looked down, then he looked up again. "So your name's Glinda?"

The woman in pink nodded.

Xander sighed."I don't mind losing a bet with the Doctor, but now I owe Spike $50."

Glinda the Good Witch of the West smiled. "Have you got $50 with you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Xander held it out.

Glinda took the money. "Now you can tell Spike we're even."

* * *

tbc

Btvs/DrWho/The Wizard of Oz


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Twenty Three - I Told You I Was Right Part Three

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes and sat next to a sulking Xander

"You should know by now that if the Doctor says a place exists, you don't make a bet that it doesn't."

"Fine." Xander grumbled

"Good. Will you pay the Doctor now? He's starting making 'stupid ape' comments again."

Xander smiled suddenly and reached for his bag.

"Do you think he'd take Scooby Snacks?"

* * *

tbc

Btvs/Dr Who/Scooby Doo


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Just a Piece of Paper**_

Chapter Twenty Four  
The Shameless Christmas Parody  
or  
The T.A.R.D.I.S Christmas Party

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas  
and all through out space  
Not a creature was stirring  
except in one place

A party was rioting  
through space and time  
With a lot of good cheer  
and adequate rhyme

There was tinsel and baubles  
in red, white and green  
You wouldn't believe how  
much kitsch could be seen

From consol to walls  
it was terribly tacky  
And obvious to all  
Rose had gone wacky

There was food on the tables  
and a star on every tree  
Seemed everyone was there  
except you and me!

The music was piped in  
and no fighting allowed  
A half dozen slayers  
keeping peace in the crowd

There was Xander and Trance  
Aeryn and two Johns  
Elizabeth and Rodney  
all sharing bon bons

Tru was in a corner  
chatting with Faith  
While others shop talked  
vampires vs. wraith

Methos was jamming  
with Bill, Ted and Joe  
Amanda noted with glee  
that he drummed like a pro

Jason danced with B'Ellana  
Apollo with Cherry  
As others joined in  
the night was looking merry

Captain Jack handed out his gifts  
and when unwrapped  
The guests all agreed  
he deserved to be slapped

All through the night  
they partied joyfully  
As previously agreed  
they'd banned karaoke

The night was nearly ended  
with the Doctor feeling low  
Rose grinned, pointing up  
she was standing under mistletoe

On Christmas morn'  
Jack gave a cheer  
This Doctor's office was  
'Closed Till New Year'

* * *

tbc

Btvs/Dr Who/Highlander/Tru Calling/ST: Voyager/Anita Blake/  
Sg: Atlantis/Andromeda/Farscape/Bill and Ted

* * *

So that's it for _Just a Piece of Paper. _

_Little Black Book_ is almost finished. It to has a terribly shameless Christmas chapter, I just have to find it... Then I'll start re-writing and posting _Dawn Summers: Personal Assisstant. _

Which will be in the same (short) format and style as _Just a Piece of Paper _and _Little Black Book_. If you have any requests, I'll do my best to add them in. I hope you will enjoy it.

Reach Grace By Falling.


End file.
